


Homecoming

by bangchanshehe



Category: Kpop - Fandom, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: F/M, Idol boyfriend, Loss of Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 19:03:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17534483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangchanshehe/pseuds/bangchanshehe
Summary: Wonho had come back from a long a stressful tour, and the first place that he goes when he lands is your apartment. You missed him more that you could have imagined and as soon as his lips meet yours things go farther than you imagined.





	Homecoming

Wonho was sick and tired of missing you. He was crabbier than he had ever been before on tour and all of the members avoided him like the black plague. He didn’t mean to be such a grump, but not being able to see you and have time together really took a toll on his mentality. So as soon as the plane landed on the ground he text you to see if you were still awake so he could come over.

He didn’t expect that you would be waiting up for him since it was nearly one o’clock in the morning, but he still remained a little bit of hope to see you. His phone vibrated and he immediately pulled it out of his pocket to see if you had responded to him. And as soon as he saw your name pop up he smiled and opened it quickly.

You were still awake and patiently awaiting the moment that you could finally hug your boyfriend again. You would never admit it to him, but you missed him a lot more than you thought you would. After dating Wonho for years you assumed that you would get used to his constant busy schedules and his touring for months, but they only seemed to get harder for you. You were becoming more reluctant to allow him to part ways with you and you craved physical contact with him the most when he was gone. You suspected that, that was completely natural, that you only want things once their gone. But you felt the same even when he was sitting right next to you.

It was harder to let go of him after hugs and it was definitely even harder to pull away from him after a kiss. Your hands were starting to wander lower down his body each time, and you knew that it had an effect on him. Hoseok Started to kiss you needier each time instead of softly and lovingly and you could feel your own hidden need slowly bubble and boil over to the surface.

You sighed as you wandered who was about to walk through your front door. Needy Hoseok or Loving Hoseok?

It only took him fifteen minutes to arrive to your apartment and knock on your door. You sprang up off the couch and ran for the door as soon as you heard him. You smiled widely as you threw the door open and wrapped your arms around him in a tight embrace. Hoseok smiled back and wasted no time to pull you into him as tightly as he could.

He chuckled and whispered “I missed you too much!”

You pulled away from him and laughed at his confession. You took the handle of one of his pieces of luggage and rolled it inside where the two of you could get comfortable.

“Look baby, I know I just got here and you must really want to spend some time with me but can I just get a shower and cuddle in bed afterwards?” he asked with an apologetic grimace

“No, that’s okay. I figured you would be pretty tired” you responded with a soft smile

Hoseok gave you a small peck on the lips before he made his way into the bathroom and took a hot shower.

While he was doing that you opened up his suit case and pulled out all of his clothes and did some of his laundry. You knew it was one more thing that he would have to do on his own later and decided to help him in any way that you can. You unpacked his night time skin care treatments and laid them on the dresser next to the bathroom door where you knew he would see them.

He took his shower a lot quicker than you though he would and he quickly jumped in bed to join you for the night. He made himself comfortable next to your side and pulled you into him so he could embrace your body heat.

“Ah, this is much better” he said with a cheesy grin

You laughed at him and quickly kissed him on the cheek before you brushed some of his damp hair away from his forehead.

It was ridiculous how much you missed simple physical contact like this. You looked over his facial features and smiled. He’s finally home. It felt completely real now that he was next to you and holding you close to his body. You could feel his eyes gazing over your features and you could feel his steady heart beat that you fell asleep to so many nights before.

“I missed you so much” he whispered to you.

“I missed you too” you replied

Hoseok’s smiled faltered as he looked down at you. He didn’t seem mad or serious about something important. But rather, that it was finally just hitting him as well that this moment was real. He stroked your cheek before he tilted your chin upwards so he could leave a long searing kiss on your lips.

He slightly pulled away from you for air, but you quickly reinitiated it again, too unwilling to stop any time soon. You ran your fingers through his hair and rest them on the back of his head.

Hoseok groaned into your grip on him and tilted his head so he could kiss you deeper. You ran a hand down his neck and down to his chest, feeling the hard muscles underneath. Hoseok shuddered as if a cold chill ran through his body at the feel of your touch. He gripped the back of your neck with one of his free hands and pulled you closer to him.

The two of you were practically touching every inch of your flesh with the others and yet, it still wasn’t close enough.

You threw one of your legs around Hoseok’s thigh and clung onto him like your life depended on it, and Hoseok groaned again at the feeling of you so close. He could feel himself getting stiff at the feeling of you so close to where he wanted you the most. He knew that nothing was going to happen as long as you decided it wouldn’t and tried his best to pull away a little bit from you. It was one thing to get rejected, but another to get rejected with a raging hard on.

You pulled away from his kiss and looked him in the eye worried that something was wrong. Hoseok was slightly grimacing and you began to worry.

“What’s wrong?” you asked him

Hoseok shook his head and opened his eyes to give you a small reassuring smile.

“It’s nothing don’t worry baby” he offered

You shook your head and leaned in for another kiss but Hoseok quickly dodged it by turning his head, making you kiss him on the cheek instead.

“what is it?” you asked again

You knew that there was something wrong with Hoseok otherwise he wouldn’t just pull away from you like that. And the pained look on his face was a dead giveaway that something was in fact wrong.

Hoseok sighed and rolled over onto his back to look up at the ceiling.

“I can’t continue to do this… I … I’m hard” he said embarrassed, hiding behind his hands as if he was ashamed.

Your mouth dropped and you raised your eyebrows. You felt like a dick for becoming so attached to him that you would make him get too aroused in front of you. You looked over at him and quietly whispered “I’m sorry”

You made the mistake of looking down his body and saw that Hoseok really was hard. Your eyes widened and you gasped quietly. You had no idea that Hoseok was that big! Sure you were a virgin, but you knew a thing or two about sex, and the value of a partner with such impressive size and girth.

You covered your mouth with your hand to hide your shock from him, since he was already so embarrassed but you couldn’t take it off of your mind! Usually thinking about sex threw you off. You weren’t anywhere close to ready to commit to someone like that. Let alone allow them to do such unthinkable things to your body!

But instead of being turned off by it, seeing Hoseok hard made you tingle in all of your private places. You pushed your thighs together and could feel that you were wet. You moaned out from the friction of your slick rubbing your clit against your folds and Hoseok’s eyes snapped in your direction.

“Did you just?…” he asked completely shocked

You couldn’t say anything to him but knew that you wanted him now more than anything in the world. You rolled over so you were on top of him and kissed him as passionately as you could. You titled your head and ran your hand down his torso towards his erection.

“Woah!” Hoseok yelled out when he felt you gripping him

He pushed your shoulders back and removed your hand from his erection and held it by your side.

“If you continue to do that I won’t be able to stop!” He warned

You thought about what you were about to get yourself into for a few moments before you shook your head.

“I know” you muttered “I want to do this”

Hoseok’s eyes widened even further at you for a few moments before they shrunk down to half of their previous size. Hoseok now looked at you with complete desire and lust. He took large breaths of air before he finally clutched the back of your head and brought you back down to his side for a kiss.

“Are you sure?” he asked you

You didn’t respond to him with your words but rather swung your leg over his torso and straddled his lap. You ground your hips down on top of his own and nodded your head at his question and the feeling of the pleasure.

Hoseok sat up and hugged your into his chest as he held you by the nape of your neck with one hand and by your hip with the other and helped you roll your hips over his own. He let out a series of strangled moans before he rolled over on top of you.

He sat back on his ankles and pulled your pajama shorts and underwear down your thighs with one tug. He pushed your legs high up in the air to remove them from your legs completely and took advantage of your exposure. With your feet still high above your head Hoseok pushed a finger inside of you to test the waters. He played with your juices and spread it all over your lips and pushed it inside of you as far as he could.

You moaned at the feeling of his rough thick finger stretching you out and you clamped down on his finger, not used to the feeling. It didn’t hurt nearly as bad as you though it would and you soon came to like it. That is until Hoseok added a second finger.

Adding his second finger felt tighter and rougher than it did before. This is more what you imagined it would feel like. The sting lasted longer this time, but much like before the pain quickly subsided into a beautiful pleasure.

Hoseok rubbed your clit with his free hand and continued to pump his fingers inside of you. He hooked his fingers to make sure and rub your g-spot and whispered and groaned words of encouragement to you.

“come one baby, cum for me… Cum on my fucking fingers…. That’s it, right there baby” he would say as he felt you tighten up on him and milk his fingers

You came hard on his fingers as the wave of pleasure tightened and released all at once inside of your body. It was the most intense wave of pleasure that you had ever experienced in your life and you were dying to do it again.

“You’re such a good girl” Hoseok moaned out at the sight of your extra juices sliding out of you

“Hoseok… I can’t wait anymore!” you begged him “I just want to feel you!”

Hoseok quickly stood up on the bed to drop his pants, revealing his absence of underwear and you gasped at the sight of his exposed cock. You reached out to touch him and you felt the small bead of precum gather at the tip of his shaft.

Hoseok closed his eyes and growled at the feeling of you finally touching him. He allowed for you to pet him and feel him before he settled back down on his heels and pushed you back down on the bed.

Very slowly he pushed the very tip inside of you “Baby, this is going to hurt, but it will feel good as soon as you adjust” he said comfortingly

He allowed himself to slide inside of you at a snail’s pace and froze in place any and every time that you winced or gasped in pain. He allowed for you to completely adjust and relax around him before he tried to continue with anything. 

“Tell me if it hurts to much” he would offer

He was only half way in when he pulled out of you slowly to gather more of your juices and push back inside. He slid in quicker this time but slowed down once more when he pushed farther into your body than he had been previously.

He stopped when he had completely bottomed out inside of you and allowed himself a moment to calm himself down and you a moment to relax at the feeling of him.

“I’m going to move now” he said softly

Very slowly he started to push himself in and out of you completely, letting you adjust to the feeling of him. You tried your best to completely relax and allow him to warm your body up for what was to come. You shut your eyes and tried to focus on the feelings of the slowly reappearing pleasure that settled in the pit of your stomach.

Soon you could feel Hoseok slipping in and out of you with complete ease and the sounds of your wetness and skin on skin surrounded the room. The sounds of your bodies becoming one and the feeling of the building pressure of another orgasm teased you and you were desperate for more.

“Hoseok, please move faster” you moaned out

Hoseok didn’t waste any time to raise your calves and hold onto your thighs as he bucked himself into you faster and faster by the second.

The feeling of Hoseok stretching you out now at a quicker pace set your orgasm on fire. The thick veins that lined his shaft hit every little nerve inside of you and left your body tingling. You clamped your eyes shut and grit your teeth together as you could feel your pleasure nearing its peak.

You could feel your insides clamping down on the tip of his cock as he pushed all the way in and it caused you to scream out in pleasure and writhe around beneath him from the intensity.

Hoseok grunted and held your hips down as he pumped into you at a sickening pace. Your writhing and the way that you milked his cock had him squirming and pushing your body to its limits so he could reach his orgasm.

Soon you clamped your eyes shut as your pleasure exploded. You gasped for air and moans feel from your mouth in the peak of your climax egging Hoseok closer to his own. He grabbed your hips and forced you to meet each of his trusts and he tipped himself over the edge. 

He came hard inside of you and you could feel his semen settle deep inside of you as he pumped it inside of you through his orgasm. His muscles contracted and spasmed as his body released every last drop that he had to give to you.

He collapsed on the bed next to you and tried his best to calm down and get his breathing back to normal.

You rested on your back and looked at the ceiling as you waited for Hoseok to calm down. You pulled the sheets over your exposed body and blushed as you realized that you had just given yourself completely to Hoseok. You weren’t upset with yourself or disappointed at all but rather upset that you hadn’t done that sooner with Hoseok. He had made sure that you were ready and was more than a gentleman to you.

All of your friends spoke of all of their awful experiences with their first time and yet, you felt like you were even more in love with Hoseok. There was absolutely nothing you would change about your first time with him.

Hoseok rolled over onto his side and laid on top of you, cuddling into your chest. He hugged the side of your body and he kissed your cheek.

“I love you so much princess” he said softly

You turned your head to meet his gaze and kissed him on his forehead

“I love you too!” you said back

“You promise?” he asked with a smile

You nodded your head and smiled down at him

“Forever?” he asked

“Forever” you replied


End file.
